


Welcome Party

by empressarcana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Request Meme, Spanking, p5kinkpalace, wild card hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressarcana/pseuds/empressarcana
Summary: Makoto finally gets her own office at the police department and Akira being such a wonderful boyfriend helps her celebrate.





	Welcome Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Wild Card Hour over at the persona5kinkpalace on tumblr but alas it's more than 500 words. I couldn't help myself in some parts. I wanted to continue it but I might write more if others like this. Also, enjoy the awkward little cameo at the end.
> 
> The tarot card I pulled for this prompt was the Ace of Wands.

All the training and studying paid off when Makoto finally got her own office at the police department. It was all her, no influences from her sister or anything; Makoto obtained the position on her own. She smiled from ear to ear as her welcome party came to an end. Many people had attended but most importantly—next to her sister of course—was a certain fluffy haired individual standing beside her.

Makoto’s heart was beating so fast from how excited she was but also anxious too. She felt more than capable for the position but at the same time, it carried plenty of responsibility. Naturally, Makoto was student council president and led the Phantom Thieves with her tactics, saving all of Japan. A short sigh escaped her, “I think I’ve got this.”

At her words, Akira turned to face Makoto and clinked his wine glass with hers, “Absolutely.” He looked around and nodded in approval, taking in the office’s decor. Makoto was sure he had noticed that she still had yet to put her own personal touch to it.

“Thanks,” Makoto smiled, putting her glass down, after taking another drink from it. She couldn’t help but stare at Akira in admiration for a split second, remembering all they had done together as a team as well as partners. A silence enveloped the room as Makoto became lost in thought as she usually did, wondering what was going to happen next. Was she going to be a useful team player for the department? Was there going to be some sort of initiation or blood oath of some kind? Okay, no, her mind had to _stop thinking_ right at that moment, stop the unnecessary thinking.

Akira looked back and chuckled which brought Makoto out of her reverie, “You were thinking too much again, weren’t you?”

She shrugged, “What makes you say that?”

Really, Makoto, _really_.

“How about we have our own little welcome party in your brand _spanking_ new office?” Akira asked boldly, showcasing a devious smirk all the while.

Makoto’s cheeks grew hot at his words and she was sure her face was now red—crimson, rose colored, _whatever color variation of red_ — _really_ red. In her head, all she heard were various no, no, and no, but a little rebellious part of her was kind of really turned on by the idea. Oh, but that would be so _unprofessional_ of her, especially on her first day, technically it wasn’t even her first day, yet. _They just had the welcome party_.

Akira made his way closer to Makoto, putting the glass down on her new desk as well, “Is that a…yes? Or am I just being hopeful?”

Fuming, Makoto’s face was _fuming_ , and she really shouldn’t be so embarrassed considering how long they have been together. Still, she had never fully been prepared for Akira’s _escapades_ , well, maybe, sometimes, yes she was. Makoto had definitely initiated a lot of said escapades. “My new boss can walk in on us at any given time, _you know that right?_ ”

A rather dangerous grin flashed on Akira’s face as he picked up Makoto, sitting her down on her desk, “I understand. I just wanted you to show me how sturdy this new desk of yours is.” He leaned over her as Makoto lay back on the desk, thankfully fully cleared out, since she hadn’t put anything in the office yet. Akira chuckled, most likely because Makoto’s eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“You’re so evil,” Makoto’s cheeks grew warm as Akira began to bring up her skirt, high enough to see her black pantyhose. She knew she had lost this round feeling her whole body grow hot from anticipation.

He breathed against her neck, placing kisses softly over her skin, and Makoto couldn’t help but whimper. Damn Akira, he knew, he _knew_ Makoto was weak there but he continued. Akira huffed as Makoto wrapped her legs around his waist, “You are too.”

Makoto brought him closer to her body, kissing him, biting his lip and running her fingers through his hair. She breathed out and shivered as she felt Akira’s hand moving up her thigh. At this point, Makoto didn’t care where they were and all she wanted was to feel more of Akira, much more. That desk needed to be defiled and it needed to be defiled right now, everything else be damned. Oh god, did she just think that? Oh, no, no, no. Makoto didn’t have much of a choice on the matter as Akira continued kissing her and pressing himself against her.

“Take them off,” he whispered, struggling to form coherent sentences it seemed, but Makoto knew exactly what he meant. Her pantyhose had been destroyed one by one and it was always Akira’s fault. Her hands moved down to reach under her skirt, pulling them off slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. Akira bit down on his lip, smirking at the sight, and Makoto’s blush made it’s way down her neck as well.

Once her pantyhose had been thrown aside, Makoto kissed Akira again, blushing at the thought of him giving her another order to follow. It excited her so much, listening to him whisper hotly into her ear once more and telling her just what he was going to do to her. Makoto forgot completely where she was as she moaned.

“Now, stand up and turn around,” Akira licked his lips, “lean over the desk.”

His words were music to Makoto’s ears. She did as she was told, standing up from the desk only to turn around. Not being able to see Akira’s expression was disconcerting but also exciting as well. All Makoto wanted was to know what was to come next. With no more hesitation, Makoto leaned over the desk, placing her hands on top of it, shivering at how terribly aroused she was.

Another huff escaped Akira’s lips, “Pull down your underwear,” he finished off simply.

And she did, Makoto did as she was told. Her heart was racing for different reasons than before. Makoto’s underwear slipped unceremoniously down around her ankles. From the way Akira was breathing, Makoto could deduce he was just as excited as she was, if not more. She blushed when she felt Akira move closer, purposely pressing his clothed erection against her ass. A shiver traveled through her body as Akira’s hand caressed her, so tenderly; Makoto breathed out waiting expectantly for what was to come.

“Hold your skirt up.” Akira leaned over her, to place a kiss behind her ear, speaking softly, “ _I’ll give you what you want._ ”

“ _Please_ ,” Makoto murmured, embarrassed at the desperation in her voice, lifting up her skirt to give him easier access.

A smirk, Makoto could feel Akira’s smirk, but not more than the impact of his hand on her ass. _Smack_.

He did it again.

And _again_.

“A-Aki…ra.” Makoto was breathing heavily as she felt her knees quiver like a tiny fawn’s legs. Thankfully she was already leaning against the desk, but Akira was driving her _mad_. He didn’t waste another moment as he pulled Makoto up, turning her around to face him again, and kissed her hard. His hands moved down to his belt, undoing it clumsily, all finesse gone in his obvious desperation as well.

The whole display would have been comical if they both weren’t so extremely horny. Makoto even pulled a condom out of Akira’s pocket, opening up the packet and rushing Akira to pull down his pants. Although it didn’t last long at all when the door knob clicked and Makoto went from incredibly aroused to stupidly mortified.

“ _W-What n-no, no, no, not now,_ ” Makoto whined.

The office door opened. _Shit_. The culprit, the person that had interrupted them from further defiling her new office was none other than Makoto’s own sister.

“Sis,” Makoto squeaked weakly as she pulled down her skirt, averting Sae’s gaze completely.

Sae had a bottle of champagne in one hand and a cute office decoration in the other. Makoto laughed awkwardly and motioned for Akira to pull his pants up. The world was ending. The last thing Makoto needed was her own sister catching her getting frisky in her new office with her boyfriend.

“Well,” Sae said as her face burned brightly, “I am glad you’re enjoying your new office. I will just leave these here.” She placed the champagne and decoration on the bookshelf, avoiding all eye contact with Makoto as well. “H-Have fun…” Sae immediately closed the door and most likely disappeared if not for her loud, awkward, sisterly advice before she did, “Don’t forget to use a condom!”

Why?

Why was her sister so _awkward_?

Makoto spoke up, “Don’t worry Sis, I got that covered! No little Niijima babies anytime soon!”

Akira’s face was beet red as he handed Makoto her pantyhose and underwear, “Was that necessary?”

She took them from his hand and sighed, “A little…” Makoto was now not only frustrated beyond belief but embarrassed enough to crawl into the center of the Earth, possibly the Universe. It was _that_ bad. “I’ll have to thank her for the office warming gifts later though.”

He walked over to the champagne, albeit rather uncomfortably, “Let’s take this with us.”

“Yes, we can continue back at my apartment,” Makoto grinned wide, placing a kiss on Akira’s cheek. “Is that okay with you?”

An equally cheeky grin appeared on Akira’s face, nodding in response, “Not like I have anything else planned.”

“You dog,” Makoto scoffed, “I’d drag you all the way to my apartment whether you have plans or not.”

And so the two went off to continue their little rendezvous elsewhere, with champagne and a promise of congratulatory sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I spent a good while trying to write this with a load of interruptions at home but this was fun to write nonetheless. I wanted to keep going but Wild Card Hour fills aren't supposed to be so long. I get mad at myself because I always write more than I'm supposed to. 
> 
> Also, if this was for an actual fic you can all guarantee that the spanking scene would have been more detailed. Sure, Makoto might have still gotten interrupted but the fun would continue outside the office.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this ficlet though! You may request more over at the persona5kinkpalace.tumblr.com :)


End file.
